


A Kiss For You

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just one more," Sehun whined as Tao pulled away from the blonde's kissable lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss For You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Kiss kiss, and side pairings
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Just one more," Sehun whined as Tao pulled away from the blonde's kissable lips.  
  
Tao only pressed a quick kiss on Sehun's forehead before dragging the younger by the wrist into the kitchen, the blonde pouting all the way.  
  
"Taozi..." Sehun frowned as his boyfriend sat next to him, but looked more attentive to the breakfast in front of him.  
  
"Geez, what took you guys so long?" Chanyeol complained, starting at his food.  
  
"Sehun decided to take his sweet time in the bathroom," Tao lied smoothly. "What were you doing in there anyway?" He asked the maknae slyly.  
  
Sehun blushed furiously and looked down at his food, making no comment and earning sniggers from the rest of EXO members who were sitting in the kitchen. He couldn't have very well said that Tao had decided to join him and attend to... personal matters, now could he?  
  
Sehun and Tao had recently become a couple two months ago. However, no one in their large group were told, because they knew the members would tease them for taking 'so damn long.' But, really the main reason was because SME was notorious for finding out about dating between band members and if they got caught, they could potentially get kicked out of EXO.  
  
Anyhow, so far only Kris, Minseok, Baekhyun and Luhan were awake along with the couple. The others had their own individual schedules or routines for the day or catching up on sleep.  
  
Throughout the munching of a well-needed breakfast, the members managed to catch up with each other, chatting about random topics that they hadn't spoken about in a while, due to being so busy with the multiple concerts and interviews.  
  
Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb lit above Sehun's head, mid-conversation.  
  
"Oh crap, I told Nini I would meet him at the dance studio about half an hour ago," the blonde said, frowning. "He's going to kill me for making him wait."  
  
"Just buy him some fried chicken on the way," Kris suggested amusedly. "You know how Jongin is about chicken."  
  
Sehun nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. Good idea, hyung."  
  
He got up from the table and picked up his dirty plate, and this was were he made the _fatal mistake._  
  
"See you later, Taozi," Sehun said with a soft smile on his face as he made his way over and leaned down to peck Tao on the lips.  
  
It took Sehun five seconds to realise that one; none of the members knew about his and Tao's relationship. Two; he had kissed Tao right in front of them. And three; why the hell was he still kissing Tao like a moron?  
  
He jerked away quickly, seeing the alarmed look on Tao's face.  
  
"Um..." Sehun flubbed, internally failing his limbs at his careless slip as he saw the surprised looks on the other members' faces.  
  
Another metaphorical light bulb lit above his head as he stared at the others, and while he knew Tao would probably fuck him into the mattress in a fit of jealousy later, he needed to get out of explaining this, pronto.   
  
Making his way over to the closest member in two strides, who just so happened to be Kris, he leaned down as well and captured the elder's plush lips briefly. "See you later, hyung."  
  
He ignored the victimised look on Kris' face as he pulled away.  
  
He then made his way over to the eldest of the group and captured the frozen pout on Minseok's lips for a total of three seconds. "Eat well, hyung."   
  
Minseok only stayed frozen, not even responding as Sehun moved on.  
  
Stepping over to the next one, he leaned down to pepper kisses on Baekhyun's face, unaware of the widening eyes of the elder. "Don't forget to wear eyeliner when you leave the house, Baek-hyung."  
  
Baekhyun's eyes just grew wider, the exact replica of Kyungsoo's.  
  
And last but not the least, Sehun wrapped his arms around Luhan's slender neck and kissed the join between Luhan's jaw and neck. "Rest your voice for vocal training later, Lu-hyung."  
  
Luhan tried to respond as Sehun made his way to the kitchen door, but choked on his words.  
  
"See you all later!" Sehun said cheerfully with a happy grin on his face, satisfied that his plan to disperse the rumor had worked, before turning to leave the room and in turn the house, shutting the front door behind him.  
  
He could worry about the consequences later.  
  
xXx  
  
The remaining members sat in stunned silence, unable to come to a conclusion as to what had happened.  
  
Finally, Baekhyun was the first to break the tense atmosphere. "What the hell did you do to Sehun?" Baekhyun asked, sending a disapproving look towards Tao.  
  
Tao blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you encouraging him to have kinky sessions with the rest of us? Because while that would be insanely hot, I'm not sure that would be the greatest idea," Baekhyun elaborated.  
  
"What makes you think I would have anything to do with it?" Tao asked, trying to look innocently confused. He picked up his cup of water to clear his dry throat.  
  
"Aren't you dating him?" Minseok asked bluntly.  
  
Tao choked on his drink, sending it down the wrong pipe and leaving him coughing wetly for a few moments. "What- how-?"  
  
"Well, if his weird kissing session didn't tip us off, there was a time one of us caught you guys in the middle of a racy session one time," Luhan said. "I didn't know Sehun had a kink for wearing pink panties."  
  
Tao threw the empty plastic cup at Luhan's head, who ducked and narrowly missed getting hit. "Then all of that was for nothing," Tao said, sulking with his arms crossed.  
  
"What the whole 'kiss cover up' that he did?" Kris said. "It just made you a sulky baby," he added, grinning along with the others. "And he took my virgin lips, Taozi!" He whined afterwards. "Control your boyfriend please!"  
  
Tao rolled his eyes at his childish hyung's whining. Virgin lips, puh-lease. Although, he was going to have to punish Sehun later for that stupid idea of his.  
  
Looking at the members in front of him, he suddenly noticed the glint in their eyes, and felt the shiver down in his spine.  
  
"What are you guys thinking-?"  
  
Baekhyun licked his lips. "That's for us to know, and you two to find out. Good luck surviving in the dorm for a few weeks."  
  
Tao paled. "Hyung... What are you planning...?" He turned his puppy eyes on Kris, who pointedly didn't look.  
  
Luhan tapped his nose with a sly smirk as the remaining members left, leaving Tao to his nightmarish imaginations of the following weeks to come.   
  
xXx  
  
Meanwhile, the scheming hyungs giggled evilly as they finally had the right excuse to strike back and plan the cockblock of two horny maknaes for making them lose sleep for the last two months.  
  
Tao and Sehun would not be getting it on for the next few weeks with what they had planned.


End file.
